Season 6: Redemption Island
This season had 10 new players face off against 10 returning players who needed a second chance to redeem themselves. The first twist of the game was that there were also 4 players, all past winners, returning to coach the four tribes. The coaches were playing their own game behind the scenes vying for a chance to enter the game at the merge. Season Synopsis The game started with the players participating in a competition. The player to win the competition would have first pick on which coach's tribe they wanted while the person who finished last would have last choice. Unbeknownst to the castaways the coaches were playing to enter the game. The coaches were told of a point system; the better their tribe finished in the challenge, the more points they received. However, the coaches were also given the opportunity to take penalties that would hinder their tribe to gain additional points. Any hinderances would be blamed on a coach incurring a penalty during a nonexistent "Coach's Challenge". Coaches were allowed to vote at tribals (they didn't have to), but if they did their votes would be announced, however they would earn a point if they voted off the person who left. Original Tribes While 4 tribes were in the game each member of the the tribe that came in first would receive a coin. Each coin could void one vote at tribal. After the first 3 rounds Coolnar's tribe went to tribal council each time while Amf went once (during a double tribal round). At this point the coaches were given an opportunity to sacrifice points in order for some hidden power, in the event of a tie in the betting the tie would go to the person with the least points. Nobody bet on this item so Coolnar, who had 0 points, won. This power let him get first pick in castaways as the 4 tribes were becoming 2. He also got to choose which coach he wanted to work with on the same tribe and he selected Glinda. Amf and Gaia named their new Amfphage while Glinda and Cool named their tribe Melius. The next tribes were as follows: While the tribes changed the results did not as Melius continued Coolnar's losing streak. When 13 players remained the tribes were lopsided but a twist evened them back up. Amfphage had to choose 2 players from their tribe to send to Melius and they chose one member of Melius to join them. Melius chose two members of Amfphage to join their tribe while only sending one of their own players over to join Amfphage. Gaiaphage sent over Sdriver to Melius saying "I'm sending weak players" while Amf sent over DeadbeatJonah. They chose to take Saxonmath from Melius to join their tribe. Melius chose to send Joeker to Amfphage while taking Gohan and TylerKeith from Amfphage. When 9 people remained the two tribes merged and it was announced two coaches would return to the game. The first coach would be decided by a challenge where the more points they had accumulated throughout the season would give them a bigger advantage in the challenge. Gaiaphage had the biggest advantage point wise, however, Amfphage was able to defeat him and the other coaches to enter the game. The second coach to enter would be chosen by one remaining castaway (this castaway was chosen by a competition). Gametime won and chose Glinda to enter the game. The other coaches were given one more chance to enter the game if they could choose 3 of the players to make the final 6. The merged tribe consisted of: Amf, Glinda, Gametime, Sarge, Zbase, Gohan, Patricia, Deadbeat, Saxon, Joeker, and Sdriver At the first merged tribal Saxonmath was voted out in a close vote, which also resulted in the elimination of the two coaches as they both chose him, Gametime and Sarge. However, the final 10 Immunity Challenge was an auction and one of the prizes was a button. Pushing this button would give the contestant a hidden idol, HOWEVER, it would also activate Redemption Island which would start off with Saxon and the two coaches. The winner of this prize, 01Gohan, chose to push this button. Glinda was eliminated from the game after being banned on multiple accounts. As the merged tribe got down to the final 5 there was a final Redemption duel in which Amf barely defeated Gaiaphage to return to the game. Final 6: Amf, Sarge, Gametime, Sdriver, Deadbeat, Joeker In the final 6 tribal Amf had Immunity to keep the others from sending him right back on as Jonah was eliminated. During the final 5 challenge Gametime knew he wasn't going to win (after dominating many of the earlier individual immunities) and was so sure he'd have been eliminated that he quit the game. In the final 4, Joeker pulled out his first win of the season and while Joeker, Sdriver and Amf voted for Sarge (who ran the game with Gametime for most of the game), Sarge used his two extra votes, that he had won in the auction, and forced a 3-3 tie. Sarge and Amf went into a duel to determine who would make the finals and who would become the last member of the jury. In the end Amf was victorious. In the end Amf was voted as the winner (4 votes), Joeker got 2nd place (2 votes), and Sdriver got 3rd (1 vote). Coolnarwhal didn't vote and Glinda did not receive a vote. Finale Votes Individual Immunity Wins *Gametime won two immunity idols (one for the coach entrance challenge and the regular immunity challenge) and he gave one to Sarge **Due to Gametime's resignation this challenge was played out where the winner recieved the tie-breaking vote at the final tribal council (in the case fo a tie) Note- There was no Final 7 Immunity due to Glinda leaving. 6b happened after Amf returned to the game Finishing Order Note- the numbers were adjusted based off the coaches entering the game. Since only two coaches entered the game there were 22 castaways while Gaiaphage and Coolnar did not receive actual placements.